¡Chocolate!
by kokoro692718
Summary: Todos tenemos sueños, y la las personas que llegan a cumplirlos son de nominados ganadores o Vongola, es por ello se realizo una dura y rigurosa prueba…de...


**Nota**:Para aclarar soy nueva y es mi primera publicación en esta página…pienso seguir subiendo fics, como mi hobby, también pienso buscar un beta reader…de todas formas espero que lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer:**Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenece a Amano Akira-sama

**Título:**¡Chocolate!

**Autor:**ktita-182769

Todos tenemos sueños, y la las personas que llegan a cumplirlos son de nominados ganadores o Vongola, es por ello se realizo una dura y rigurosa prueba…de…de…de vende chocolate -inserte música dramática- en la cual solo habrán dos ganadores, lamentablemente su _JEFE_ se encuentra indispuesto debido a unas serias lesiones, lo único que se sabe es que susurro antes de caer inconsciente fue _Kamikorosu _, pero bueno, esa es otra historia ahora continuare con lo del chocolate, el punto fue que el guardián tuvo que hacer equipo con…digamos _risitas._ Ahora mismo el _amargado_ junto al _risitas _deben vender más chocolate que los demás.

-jajajaja- se ríe Yamamoto

- ¡¿De qué te ríes, bastardo?!- grita Gokudera

-solo quería que dijeras algo y funciono- comenta Yamamoto

-maldición, si el jundaime no estuviera lesionado…pero tengo que hacer esto para ser su mano derecha!- el peliplateado enfatiza lo ultimo

-mira, podemos venderle a él- el moreno señala a un niño con gorro de manzana cantando y bailando.-

-supercalifragilistico espialidoso, se que al oír decirlo suena engañoso- canta Fran.

-Oye, teme- Fran pasa de largo-Teme!

**-**¿Qué fue eso?-se preguntaron los vendedores, mientras seguían mirando como Fran seguía su camino.

-Maldición…voy a llegar a la **locura **si no vendemos alguno- dice Gokudera

-No te preocupes, vamos a Kokuyo, se que a Mukuro le gustan los chocolates

**~~~~Luego de 20 minutos de caminata~~~~**

Tocan el destartalado timbre y abre la puerta un sujeto con peinado de piña con un tridente en mano preguntando -¿qué es lo que quieren?

-Tenía que ser este teme- dijo ya saben quién (N/A:Gokudera, para variar…cuando digo variar no puedo evitar pensar en Varia, ¿estoy muy mal?)

-Ya, ya, esto valdrá la pena al final-

-Ku fufufufu, saben que soy alguien ocupado, así que digan que es lo quieren-Amenazo Mukuro

-¿quieres comprar chocolate?-le pregunta risistas

-Chocolate…-

-¡Sí, chocolate Teme!-

-Chocolate…chocolate, ¡Chocolate!-grita histérica-mente Mukuro, mientras Yamamoto y Gokudera salen lentamente del lugar, caminando hacia atrás para terminar corriendo.

Varios a Kilómetros más adelante

-¡Es la última vez que eliges al cliente!, ¿Por qué no morí ayer?-exclama Gokudera

-No camines tan rápido, creo que ya no nos sigue-informa Yamamoto .Continúan caminando hasta toparse con W.W alias M.M

-Io, ¿quieres comprar chocolate?-ofrece Yamamoto.

-Como si fuera a comprar algo que engordara- rechaza M.M

-¡Simplemente compra, no hemos vendido nada, maldición!-reclama el peliplateado

-Eso es porque no sabe; tienen que demostrarle amor a los clientes y mentir diciendo que su producto es mejor que otros, ahora tengo que buscar a Mukuro-chan, salió corriendo como loco, ¿Saben algo?-interroga M.M

-¡No, claro que no!- responde bruscamente ambos vendedores fracasados (Gokudera: ¡Qué demonios te pasa maldita!)

M.M se va, mientras se escucha en la lejanía un **¡Chocolate!**, al oír esto ambos adolescentes corren otro Kilómetros más allá, llegando al hotel donde se hospeda Varia.

-ah…ah ¿Cuál es el problema con ese tipo?- susurra Gokudera con tono molesto

-Su problema es que quiere alcanzarnos y no lo hace-responde Yamamoto

-¡Yo me quiero deshacer de estos malditos chocolates!- gruñe el peli plateado

-Vendámosle a los Varia, siguiendo los consejos de W.W- sugiere el pelinegro

-Lo que sea, ya no doy más-acepta Gokudera

**~~~~Entran en el hotel y tocan la puerta de una habitación~~~~**

-Entonces… ¿Qué nos decía?-pregunta el pelinegro

-En primer lugar algo de…amor a los clientes-contesta Gokudera

-Amor. Ok-Abre la puerta un sujeto con la chaqueta pegada a la espalda, junto a unas cicatrices en el rostro

-¿Qué quieren?, basuras-contesta Xanxus

-Te amo-contesta Yamamoto. Xanxus le avienta una lata de cerveza y cierra la puerta

-¡¿Qué fue eso!?-reprende el peliplateado

-Dijiste que le demostrara amor a los clientes-responde con simpleza Yamamoto

-¡No esa clase de amor!-sulfura Gokudera

-Me dolió, no puedo creer que me aviento una lata de cerveza-se queja el moreno

-Pues te lo mereces, ahora ve y miéntele diciendo que este es el mejor chocolate del mundo-

-OK-toca la puerta, abre Xanxus con sus pistolas en mano.

-Les doy cinco segundos para correr-sentencia Xanxus

-Espera, espera antes de matarnos escucha un poco-apacigua Yamamoto

-Vendemos estos estúpidos chocolates, Teme, pero no son normales-

-Te doy diez segundos para que tu amigo explique- apresura Xanxus

-E-el idiota del baseball-pronuncia dudoso Gokudera

-Bueno…lo tengo, este chocolate es el más electrocardiograma- momento de silicio incomodo…incluye sonido de grillos…a Los dos segundos después ambos jóvenes de ven corriendo de los disparos de Xanxus, los cuales mataron a un hombre, tres moscas, una madre de dos hijos.

-¿Es en serio?, siquiera sabes lo que significa esa palabra-Dijo Gokudera

-La vedad es que no, jajajaja, pero me sonó intelectual y la dije-respondió el moreno

-Te juro que si no tuviera que tener un compañero de mataría-gruñe el peli plateado, más a lo lejos se escucha un **¡Chocolate!**

-Esa voz-susurra Gokudera-

-Corre- exclama Yamamoto, pero son detenidos por cierta iluciones

-KU fufufufu-se ríe

-¿Acaso quieres matarnos?-gruñe encolerizado Gokudera

-Ustedes, los he estado persiguiendo durante todo el día, y ahora que los tengo aquí voy a…-tono normal de voz- comprar todo su chocolate-sonríe Mukuro

-…-silencio incomodo

-Teme y para eso tuvieron que morir esas moscas-

-Lo bueno, es que ganaremos-compensa Yamamoto

-Es cierto…seré la mejor mano derecha-susurra Gokudera

-Y yo seré el mejor jugador de baseball del mundo-se emociona Yamamoto

-Me inporta un remedo cacahuate sus sueños, no eh comido chocolate en una larga temporada por que vongola lo compra todo siempre-gruñe oscuramente Mukuro.

Y así se cumplieron los sueños; Mukuro comió chocolate toda la noche, Gokudera recibió el mejor traje de mano derecha en el mundo, y para cumplir el deseo de Yamamoto…bueno…digamos que por alguna misteriosa razón los otros mejores jugadores de baseball sufrieron un terrible accidente.

Finalmente…ninguna mosca en esta historia fueron lastimadas…creo…pero eso es todo…

FIN

**N/A:**Gracias por leer a todos por leer. En fin… acepto toda clase de comentarios excepto amenazas- no creo que suceda pero si se da el caso…-de todas formas si les gusto puede que me pique el bicho de la continuación y lo haga, pero para ello acepto las sugerencias y recuerde:

Fanfic +Comentarios = Autora feliz = nuevos fics y actualizaciones rápidas


End file.
